


Back Together

by Zatterson



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Hiding, Love, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Myka wants to let Helena back into her life, but can she trust her?





	Back Together

Myka sat on the roof at Leena’s, a place she had been going to for years to think or get away from Pete. She had discovered it on accident while cleaning up after Pete, a small doorway in the hall that led outside. 

She had been going there a lot lately now that H.G. was back. The two had had such a good relationship before Helena had tried to… Before Helena had left. But now she was back and Myka couldn't decide whether or not to let her back into her life. Whether or not she could trust her enough to do what she had wanted to do for forever.

Apparently Helena was thinking the same things. Myka had just laid back when she heard the door to the roof open. Shit. She thought. Her haven had been found. “Don't worry, it's just me,” a familiar accented voice said, as if reading her thoughts. “Thank god,” Myka said, “ I was really worried it was Pete.” Helena smiled, which made Myka smile too. All too soon, the moment faded and they were back to being just friends.

“Myka, I've been thinking…” Helena’s voice trailed off. “What?” Myka asked, trying to hide the hope that that she wanted to get back together. “We made a very good team before, especially together. Would you like to…” The woman trailed off again, her usually pale face flushed with embarrassment. “If you're wondering if we could go out again, I'm all for it,” Myka said, trying to hide her elation but failing. “I was waiting for you to ask. I mean I should have but I didn't know…” Helena interrupted her. “Myka? Shut up.” Helena pulled her in for a kiss and they stayed there for a while, the passion still fiery within them. 

Claudia had just gotten back from open mic when she saw Myka on the roof. I have got to ask her how she gets up there. The young woman thought. She was about to go inside when a door on the roof opened and Helena came out. Claudia leaned back in her seat and crossed her fingers. After a little while, her wish came true. She saw the two women kiss and it filled her with more happiness than it probably should have, but it didn't matter. Her friends were happy. That mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there it is. I made this with the intention of it being a oneshot but I might add to it. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
